This invention relates to a wheel mechanism, in particular a wheel mechanism adapted, but not exclusively, to be attached to such other objects as a luggage trolley, delivery trolley, furniture item or hospital bed.
Such heavy-duty products as luggage trolleys, delivery trolleys, furniture items and hospital beds are installed with wheel mechanisms to facilitate movement.
However, such conventional wheel mechanisms produce much noise during movement, which is (to say the least) annoying to those moving the products.